Shaken Shadows Mistake Meeting
by AwesomeBakaBakura101
Summary: The hikaris got out with their yamis. We know that. But all of a sudden, the yamis say that it's over. After working at Shaken Shadows for 4 years, they see their yamis with their new girlfriends. What will happen now? Better summary inside. Bit of humor. YYxY MxM BxR SxJ (hints of tristian x duke)
1. Chapter 1

ABB101: Alright, this has gender bend Hikaris. So no like gender bend, than no reading.

**Summary: The hikaris and yamis go out with their yamis. We know that. But all of a sudden the yamis say," IT'S OVER!" After working at Shaken SHadows where street performers or people come on stage to dance and sing while the rest of the people dance around at the beat of the DJ for 4 years, they see thier yamis...with other girls. Who happen to be their new girlfriends. How will the hikaris react when they see their yami's girlfriends? Will the yamis try to bring back their hikaris or will the new girlfriends stop them from winning their hikaris hearts? But the yamis come to Shaken Shadow's for business with Pegases right? To find out the secrets of the CEO of these 4 other companies...right? **

Maria: parings that would be used _**ONLY**_ for the purpose of the plot:

Seto x Mai (lets just pretend that Mai is year younger than Seto. Also I love Mai on how she stands up for herself but it's only for the story)

(Yami) Marik x Vivian (it was the only girl I had in mind. Don't like. Not my problem)

Bakura x Miho (she liked Ryou in season 0 so might as well)

Yami x Anzu (it obvious -_-")

Mari: hope you like it! and with humor not so much.

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**~ INVISIBLEL LINE ~**

The sun in all its glory, rose from the horizon. Birds chirped they're melody. Dewdrops slid down the leaves of the tree. The sky turns into pretty warm colors. Everything was peaceful and quiet.

" GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!"

Or it was peaceful, sort of.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

If you lived in the neighborhood of where the noise was coming from, then it's no surprise. A tanned girl busted out the door with a blonde hot on her trail.

" MALIK I'M NOT PLAYING!" yelled the blonde as she ran around the light blue house. Her small tanned-pale face shouted 'Bloody Murder'. Honey brown eyes searched for Malik as her silky blonde hair swayed side to side.

" WELL I AM JOEY!" shouted Malik. Her purple eyes had a hint of mischief and her sandy blonde hair bounced along as she ran. Both girls ran around the house shouting and laughing. That was all over when both their faces met the pan.

" It's morning already and it's early. Leave your shouting when there's an emergency, not when you're shouting bloody murder," said the chocolate-eye person.

" Sorry Ryou," Joey and Malik in union.

Ryou huffed and crossed her pale arms over her chest. Snowy white hair shined as the sun's rays hit the earth. Another girl came in view next to Ryou. She was shorter than three. Her big amethyst shone brightly with innocence and her hair was spiked all the way down to her back containing three colors, amethyst tips, blonde bangs and black hair.

" You guys should know better than to mess with Ryou in the morning," said the amethyst.

Both stood up and said," Sorry Yugi,"

As you can see, Joey was the tallest and the bravest of the four. Malik was the second tallest and always stood up for herself. Thou, Joey and Malik can get out of hand. Joey eats a lot but never gets fat. Malik can be a psychopath when she wants to or she a real fighter, next to Joey of course. Ryou was in the middle. She was a bit taller than Yugi and she was always nice to everyone, if you piss her off then you just have to watch out. Sometimes she can become really sneaky and steal stuff right under your nose that you didn't even know. Yugi was nice also, but like Ryou, you just have to watch out for her. If you mess with her, revenge won't be sweet. Well it will be sweet for her.

" Lets go you two. We have to clean up the place remember," Ryou said as she closed the door and locked it.

Each went on their motorcycles down the road, yelled at cars to watch where there going, Joey getting attacked by birds somehow, but they made it to where they work at.

" Lets go and prep for tonight shall we," smirked Yugi as she got off her motorcycle to open the doors.

**SETO'S MANSION**

Dark blue orbs opened up and saw blonde hair next to him. The blue-eyed man sat up from bed and ran his long pale finger through his brown chestnut hair. He grabbed clothes and took a shower. In the shower he sighed, letting the warm water hit his skin. _Has it really been 4 years without seeing Joey? Wow. Wait. Don't think about that little- _his thoughts were cut off as cold water was now running down his pale skin.

You see the yamis, hikaris, Joey and himself were in a relationship, a really happy one too. Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, Joey and the one and only Seto were the ones with destined relationships. But that happiness ended in a flash. Mai, Vivian, Miho and Anzu came up to the yamis and him to show pictures of their girlfriends cheating on them. After that, they were over and done for. As days went by the four girls that showed them the pictures became close to the four men. Before they knew, they went out and they're still together. The yamis also became successful. Yami owned a game cooperation, just like Seto but much more popular, surprisingly. Bakura owned the top casinos and Marik owned the top nightclubs.

Seto stepped out of the shower and started to get ready for work. Like always, Mai was up and getting breakfast ready. As he descended towards the stairs, he stopped at Mokaba's room. He moved out because he couldn't believe that Joey and his big brother broke up. He didn't wish any luck for Seto in his new relationship. All he asked is to go back with Joey. Once at the kitchen, Seto sat down and drank his daily dose of coffee while reading the newspaper.

" Morning hun'," said the blonde as she set the plate down in front of Seto.

" Morning Mai," said Seto as he started to eat.

Mai sat next to Seto and looked at him with her dark purple eyes.

" Seto honey, can I ask you somethin'," Mai fluttered her eyelashes.

Seto looked at Mai but than went back to eating," Well, what is it?" asked Seto.

Mai smiled and said, " I was wondering…"

**~ IVISIBLE LINE ~**

ABB101; so what you think of my new story, like no like.

Maria/ Mari/ Mary: Review?!


	2. Chapter 2

ABB101: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Also Mari, Maria, Mary, Nazo, Surikku and Torikki will be in this story, for the plot.

All Six: WHAT?!

ABB101: *runs away*

**~INVISBLE LINE~**

The four girls parked their motorcycles and walked up the graffiti building. The place was called _Shaken Shadows_. It was pretty popular.

"Looks like its opened already," Joey muttered. She walked up the glass and put her hand. The glass glowed a little and a little ripple was surrounding the hand. Joey than moved her hands a little and the doors opened. This was one of the many of Joey's inventions. The four girls walked through the door and met up with six other people.

"Hey guys! What took you so long?" said a short girl. She looked like Yugi but there were some differences. She had one blind eye that was dusty blue while the other was light, light amethyst. Her hair was in caps with the colors of dark amethyst tips, blonde bangs that went side ways and black hair that framed her pale face. She was her cousin after all.

Yugi smiled nervously," Sorry Mary. We had some difficulties along the way,"

"Haha! No worries," smiled another version of Mary. She had dark amethyst eyes and her hair was a bit fluffy. It held the three same colors as Mary. She wasn't blind but she always helped her hikari, Mary.

Another girl 'humph' in response, as she was sitting on the counter of a bar. Her black eyes seem to hold no soul within them. Her straight tri-colored hair reached about midway at her back.

"Sure. Please, take all the time you need for us to do the dirty work while Nazo, I and the rest cleans the place up," snickered the black-eyed girl.

"Maria, can you get off the counter," said a blonde man.

Maria looked back and smiled," Sorry Nazo dear,"

Nazo looked at Maria with his deep sea green eyes. He had a well muscular body, but not too buff. He gave Maria a towel.

"Well help me now Maria_ dear_," chuckled Nazo.

Maria mumbled very colorful words and started helping her boyfriend. The others were also doing the same. A boy named Torikki was Mary's boyfriend. He had dark blue hair that matched with his eyes. He was a bit taller than Mary but he was still considered short. Surikku was Mari's boyfriend. He had friendly dark chocolate eyes with milky chocolate hair. Maria and Mari were Mary's Yamis. Maria was a bit troublesome and a bit darker than Mari. They were a bit protective about Mary having a boyfriend but they let it slide. How do they have a Yami and Hikari you ask? Well they're not sure. They think Mary played with the puzzle when Yugi wasn't looking.

"Has Tristan and Duke even came by?" asked Malik as she put her hair in a bun.

"I doubt that," scoffed Ryou.

"Lets just get to work you guys," Joey said enthusiastically. She pranced across the room.

On the outside of the building, some graffiti art was sprayed on the small building to make it look cool. Tristan encouraged more graffiti artists to come and to graffiti the inside as well. When you enter the building, you can see some colorful graffiti on the walls. To the right of the room, was a big bar containing vodka, whisky, you name it. To the left was a giant place for wine drinkers. Any type of wine was up against the wall. Some seats and tables were spread around the room. Now if you wanted to dance all night long, you go though the double doors at the corner of the room.

"Lets get cleaning guys!" shouted Yugi as she put her hair up as well and went around the place, cleaning up.

**~SOMEWHERE~**

Red-brownish eyes looked around at where he was currently sitting. His white spiky hair was a bit messy. His pale arms were crossed over his chest in a bored fashion. He had to agree to come here because…he had no idea. Next to him was an Egyptian friend of his. He had his spiky sandy blonde of hair sticking out in all directions while his well-built body fell into a slumber sleep. His crazy purple eyes were hidden beneath his eyelids.

"He looks less insane than he usually looks," scoffed a crimson-eyed man. His tri-colored hair stood up like a sea star containing blonde bangs, crimson tips and black hair. He was a bit muscular but not too much.

"At least that is one less thing we have to worry about Yami," said the tall brunette. His pale fingers typed in non-human speed as his icy blue eyes scanned the screen in front of him.

"I guess so. What are you doing Seto," asked Bakura.

"I'm checking my cooperation. Unlike _someone_ who doesn't worry about it," sneered Seto.

Yami scoffed, " I do care for my company. At least I trust my workers unlike _you_,"

Seto scoffed and closed his computer when four giggling women exited out of a store. One had curly blonde hair with purple eyes. Her name was Mai. Next to Mai was a Chinese women with long black hair. Her brown eyes gleamed with delight as she carried her shopping bag. Her name was Vivian. Giggling came from the women with blue purple hair. Her dark purple eyes were like a window to her soul. Her name is Miho. Lastly the women with blue eyes and short brown hair came up to the four men. Her name was Anzu (or Tea. Your choice).

"Yami-kins!" screeched out Tea as she ran up to Yami and reached out to him the shopping bags.

Yami grabbed the shopping bags and walked with the others toward another store in the mall.

**~SHAKEN SHADOWS~**

After cleaning up the place, Tristian and Duke walked in.

"Speak of the devil! There're here!" laughed Maria.

"You forgot who can fire you Maria," said the brown coned-haired man.

"Just let her Tristan," said a green emerald man as he hugged Tristan.

"Alright Duke," replied Tristan.

The couple walked in around.

"Impressive. Very impressive," said Duke as his black hair swayed.

Tristan clapped his hands together, "This will be great. I have a feeling more people will come right?" asked Tristan.

"Yes Tristan. More people have signed up to perform some moves," informed Yugi.

"Aw yeah," yelled Malik, "people on stage who like to strut their stuff like so."

Malik moved her hips in a circle while her hands moved like a snake. She then ended with a pose with her hand in the air, an arm around her like a ballerina and having her leg above the knee. Everyone clapped. It was sure going to be an interesting night in deed.

**~INVISBLE LINE~**

ABB101: VUWALA! I have done it! Thankies for the reviews, and opinions about the story. Tell me what you think!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

ABB101: oh my! Can it be! Another chapter! Yes it is! Now read my minions MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! (jk jk, just read)

Four score and 20 years ago, my father and his fore fathers thought I would own **Yu-Gi-Oh! … **but I don't. So it never happened.

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

The sun was placed high in the blue sky. Long pale fingers typed on the computer in a non-human speed at a office of a company.

"_Mr. Kaiba, you have a phone call from Mr. Pegasus,"_ a woman said through the phone.

"Alright. Put him on line," Seto said gruffly.

"_Yes sir,"_ said the woman as she clicked a button.

"What do you want Pegasus. I'm busy if you can already tell,"

"_Ah, Kaiba-boy_," said a cheery voice, "_nice to see you as well,"_ a chuckle came from the other line.

"State your business _Crawford_ or else I'm hanging up," Seto said impatiently.

"_Well if you must. I know your trying to rule out Yami-boy. He owns the Sennen Cooperation that sells games as well. Though, he's becoming popular and more popular as we speak,"_

"If you're here to insult me about how I run my company I'd be careful on how you put it or else, you're wasting you're time and my time as well,"

"_I know Kaiba-boy, trust me, I do. Then there's Bakura owning a lot of the top casinos called Dark Loot. He sure does know how to own a casino,"_

"I know that. Just finish what you're here to tell me and you can leave me alone,"

"_Alright then. Marik owns clubs of course, the number one clubs around town called Black Rose. He makes a lot of money as do the other companies as well,"_

"What do you mean 'other companies?" Seto questioned. He knew this grabbed his attention.

"_What I mean is that there is four other companies that are in third place of being successful out in this world. And I thought you can call the rest of the boys over to a place I heard that was quite popular here in Domino,"_

"Alright. I'll call them what's the place called?"

"_Shaken Shadows is the place. I called the owners so we'll have the place to ourselves once it's closed. There, we can talk about why I called you four over to meet me,"_

"Alright, I'll meet you there," with that said he hanged up. Icy blue eyes looked up at the ceiling. He rubbed his temples, already feeling a headache making its way. He saved all his files and shut down his computer. Grabbing his suitcase, he walked out the building with his phone next to his ear.

"_Hello, Yami speaking,"_

"Yami, Pegasus said to meet him over at a place called Shaken Shadows. Call the other two dimwits to meet us over that place as well," Seto said as he entered the limo.

"_Nice to hear from you too Seto. Always speaking to the point huh. Well I wouldn't blame you. Who would've thought I would come in first at owning a company as I'm at first at dueling,"_ chuckled Yami through the phone.

Seto growled," Just call Bakura and Marik alright,"

"_Okay okay. I'm just messing with you. Don't worry I'll call them. See you over at that place Seto," _Yami said when he hanged up.

With a sigh, Seto leaned back on his seat, waiting to get home.

**~ SOMEWHERE ELSE ~**

"Sure thing, don't worry, bye," Tristan said when he hanged up the phone.

He turned and saw everyone chatting around a table. Tristan cleared his throat to grab their attention. Which didn't work.

"Hello,"

Malik, Maria and Torikki kept on laughing. Mary and Yugi were dueling. Ryou, Mari and Joey were talking about how they can improve the place. Duke and Nazo were arm wrestling with Surikku encouraging them. Tristan sighed and cleared his throat.

"EXCUSE ME! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK WITH YOU!" Tristan shouted.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and their attention to the brown-haired man.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, Pegasus called in and requested that when this place closes we will have to leave them,"

Questions came bursting out of the hikari's mouths.

"PEGASUS?!"

"What does he want?"

"Why is he coming over here?"

"What does he mean '_them'?_"

"BE QUITE!" shouted Maria.

Everyone was quiet. Their attention was now turned to Maria.

"Just because Pegasus called in doesn't mean you have to go this into drama. He called so he might do some business," explained Maria.

"I-I guess you're right," muttered Malik.

"Of course I'm right. Now who do we have on the list that is going to perform Yugi and the schedule for tonight?" questioned Maria.

"Hahaha alright. We have Torikki and Malik singing, Gangsta twins making some dance moves. Then we have Ryou and Me singing some songs as well. We have some people who want to make performances, too. Those performances are really awesome. After that Joey aka: DJ Red Eyes will of course DJ. At 10 we have the glow-in-the-dark dancing. Then it's closing time," informed Yugi.

"Excellent! Now lets clean up the place shall we. We have guests who will arrive," Duke said.

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~ **

ABB101: Well here we go! Let's get some drama started. No worries, the Hikaris will beat some crab out of the four 'chicks.'

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**ABB101: Don't own Yu-Gi-OH! And this is a long chapter ~.~ I do not own any of the music that is mentioned. Please read lyrics so you can understand why I chose them.**

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

The sun settled down from the sky and the moon took its place. Lampposts flickered a little as the nightly breeze zoomed through the streets. The lights of houses were turned off. Some nighttime stores were on and everyone was sleeping peacefully.

_Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom._

Well not everyone was sleeping. A steady beat came from down the road and a huge line was formed in front of a building. Chattering and music echoed though the streets. The place was the one and only…_Shaken Shadows._ The building's graffiti glowed in the dark with vibrant colors. It practically illuminated. The name was in cursive with a color of glowing hot pink. Maria was sitting on a chair next to the doors behind a desk. She had a black clipboard with names on pieces of paper. Long lines of people were waiting to be called and you can barely see were the line ends.

"Look dude, I'm sorry but you're not on the list. Now GO!" Maria shouted as the man walked away.

Two black limos appeared in front of the building. This caught Maria's attention. The doors opened and this caught everyone's attention. As the door opened Seto, Mai, Yami and Anzu walked out of the limo. Whistles and chattering were heard. _Well, well, well won't this be an interesting night _Maria thought as she smirked when she saw Bakura, Miho, Marik and Vivian walk out of the other limo.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. Nice to see you guys after what? After _4_ years of not seeing each other," Maria smirked.

"Are you going to let us in or not?" Marik asked.

Maria called in Nazo and asked him if he could watch over. Once that was done, Maria let the other follow inside the building. The yamis and their (**cough**) girlfriends (**cough**) looked around in awe. The walls the bars were against were lit up, showing all the drinks that were available. Since the room was also covered in graffiti, it also glowed inside just like the outside.

"My, my it's the Yamis and their 'girlfriends' ", Mari said from behind the counter.

"Tell me about it. I may have one blind eye, but I can still recognize you guys," Mary said behind the counter from the other bar.

"Nice to see two as well," Yami said.

"Come on people! Work with me here! Get back to work! Torikki, you're going to perform so come with me. Don't worry Mari he will come back soon. Surikku and Mary," the two looked at her," you're good."

Torriki jumped over the counter and made a quick kiss to Mari. He turned and walked with the group. Once at the door, Maria and Torikki stood behind a door.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Shaken Shadows," they said on union.

They opened the doors and they were flabbergasted. They were standing on a pathway that circled the whole room. The room was so HUGE that it looked like the whole population of Domino can fit here. The walls were decorated with so many colors. On the stage, a DJ was placed behind a see through table that held all the DJ's equipment to make music. The table lit up in different colors. The floor was uneven. Blocks of the floor popped up and down slowly. Bars surrounded three sides for safety. Bodies danced to the beat.

The pathway that the Yamis and their girlfriends were standing had bars on the outside and some seats were also placed, since the pathway was pretty big.

"Come with me you eight! You'll be sitting over there!" Maria shouted and pointed to a table that had some seats.

"Lets go you guys!" shouted Miho enthusiastically as she pulled Bakura to the table.

"Alright guys! Pegasus will be here shortly! TORIKKI! GET YOUR ARSE OVER TO THAT STAGE! NOW!" Maria shouted while she chased Torikki.

"I'M GOING I'M GOING! DON'T GET YOUR TAIL IN A TWIST! OH WAIT! YOU DON'T HAVE ONE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Torikki ran as fast as he could, away from Maria.

Maria huffed and walked back to doors.

"HAVE FUN YOU GUYS!" she shouted and closed the doors.

"I hope this place is good as they say," Anzu said to Yami.

"So far so good," Yami responded back.

"Hey look! The floor is going back to normal!" Vivian shouted.

They looked back to the floor and sure enough the floor was going back to normal. A small figure that looked like a small girl had a black fedora hat covered one of the girl's eyes. She had black leather shorts that rested above the knee and a white shirt. The sleeves went up to her elbows and a black vest was on top of the white shirt. A chain was on the side of the hip. Finally, there were two silver bracelets on each arm. She brought a microphone to her mouth and shouted.

"_Why hello my little shadows!" _(**so like Lady Gaga**)

_Sounds like Yugi! Great! Just what I needed _Anzu thought.

"_How are you all tonight!"_

The crowd roared.

"_Hahaha! I can tell you are all excited! Without further ado, Torikki singing Original Prankster by the Offspring!_" (**which I don't own**)

The girl left and the Torikki ran to the front of the stage. Drums and an electric guitar started. Torikki moved with the beat. The other electric guitar started. Ryou played an electric guitar that was white with black lighting and Yugi played a black with white lighting while Malik played the drums that were covered with graffiti. Too bad no one knew who they were since the fedora hats covered their eyes. Torikki started to sing.

_You can do it!_

_Until the break of dawn_

_Life, life, cannot go by the letter_

_Time, time, Prozac can make it better_

_Noise, noise, any kind will do_

_Can you feel it slip away?_

_Well it's all on you_

_Crime, crime, rockin' like Janet Reno_

_Time, time, eighteen and life in Chino_

_Freud, Freud, all alone it's true_

_Well you see the coming day catches up to you, yeah_

The drumsstarted to build up. Torikki started to pump his fist with the crowd. He started to jump up and down.

_Knock down the walls_

_It's alive in you_

_Knock down the place_

_You're alone it's true_

_Knock down the world_

_It's alive in you_

_You're gonna keep your head up through it all_

_You're gonna bust out on it_

Yugi and Ryou:_ Original Prankster_

_Break out, yeah_

Yugi and Ryou: Original, yeah

_Bust out on it_

Yuig and Ryou: _Original Pankster_

_You'll never stop now, stop now_

_That's what the main man said_

A break was there and more of the beat.

_You know it smells like sh*t, goddamn_

_Tag team, the double header_

_Son of Sam, fire always makes it better_

_Navigate, with style and aplomb_

'_Cause wherever you're at that's the trip "youse" on_

Yugi:_ Hey!_

_Lies, lies, say he down in the Bahamas_

_Tries, tries, bangin' little hoochy mammas_

_No way, none of this is true_

_Well you see the coming day when the joke's on you, yeah_

_Knock down the walls_

_It's alive in you_

_Knock down the place_

_You're alone it's alone_

_Knock down the world_

_It's alive in you_

_You're gonna keep your head up through it all_

_You're gonna bust out on it_

Yugi and Ryou: _Original Prankster_

_Break out, yeah_

Yugi and Ryou:_ Original, yeah_

_Bust out on it_

Yuig and Ryou: _Original Pankster_

_You'll never stop now, stop now_

_That's what the main man said_

Yugi: _Hey_

_You can do it_

_Dime, dime, so good to see ya_

_Nine, nine, don't wanna be ya_

_Dime, dime, so good to see ya_

_Nine, nine, don't wanna be ya_

_Crime, crime, fine sensimilla_

_Crime, crime, fine sensimilla_

_Crime, crime, fine sensimi-_

_Well you see the coming day catches up on you, yeah_

_Knock down the walls_

_It's alive in you_

_Knock down the place_

_You're alone it's alone_

_Knock down the world_

_It's alive in you_

_You're gonna keep your head up through it all_

_You're gonna bust out on it_

Yugi and Ryou: _Original Prankster_

_Break out, yeah_

Yugi and Ryou:_ Original, yeah_

_Bust out on it_

Yuig and Ryou: _Original Pankster_

_You'll never stop now, stop now, stop now_

_That's what the main man said _

The base let on a little longer and stopped. The crowd cheered so loud that you can barely hear yourself think. The girl came back to the stage.

"_That was Torikki ladies and gentlemen. Now it's Malik singing__** Secrets From the Underground **__by __**The Offspring**__,"_ said the girl as she went her way were Malik was. Ryou stayed where she was and Malik grabbed the other electric guitar. With the microphone on the stand in front of her, the song started with a spiral doom sound.

_Malik!?_ Vivian and Marik thought at the same time. They looked at the stage and sure enough it was her. She had a purple midriff with Khaki shorts that went midway on her thigh. A black and purple fedora covered on of her eyes and two chains were on her waist.

Malik started with the guitar then shortly after, Yugi and Ryou followed, making an addicting beat that everyone started to dance.

_Feel the way it grows _

_When the words have left a mark, with a promise of tomorrow that tricks and leaves you in the dark_

_There's something in the air and there's something rising up_

_No one, but a million that have had enough_

The beat started to rise when Malik sang this part. She remembered why she sang this song. It reminded her when she was a tomb keeper. She wants to share these feelings, even if people don't know.

_Hey yo, no!_

_I'm not gonna go away,_

_I've got something more to say_

_Kick and scream, it knocks you down, it knocks you down_

_Hey yo, go!_

_Underneath, we'll tear you down_

_Secrets from the underground_

_Anger starts a fire_

The beat then went back to normal but still in that addicting beat.

_This is not an anthem or a threat in someone's name, _

_But a promise that tomorrow will rock and burn if things don't change_

_There's something in the air and there's something rising up_

_No one, but a million that have had enough_

_Hey yo, no!_

_I'm not gonna go away,_

_I've got something more to say_

_Kick and scream, it knocks you down, it knocks you down_

_Hey yo, go!_

_Underneath, we'll tear you down_

_Secrets from the underground_

_Anger starts a fire_

Ryou plays the electric guitar to an amazing beat. Moving her head up and down as she sped up the pace a bit. Yugi and Malik play a bit normal. Ryou moved toward the crowd and hands shot up, trying to at least get a high five. They screamed and yelled. Ryou went back to place and made a nice beat, saying that the song is about to end.

_Underneath, we'll tear you down_

_Whoa-oa-oa-oaoa-oaoa_

_Secrets from the underground_

_Hey yo, no!_

_I'm not gonna go away,_

_I've got something more to say_

_Kick and scream, it knocks you down, it knocks you down_

_Hey yo, go!_

_Underneath, we'll tear you down_

_Secrets from the underground_

_Anger starts a fire_

_Hey yo, go!_

_Hey yo, go!_

_Secrets from the underground_

_(Hey yo, go!)_

_Anger starts a fire_

Ryou, Yugi, and Malik played their instruments and ended at the same time. The crowd roared when the tree bowed down.

Where the Yamis and their girlfriends (**not**) were, they were memorized by the music. Marik was the most surprised. _Malik. W-was that really Malik?_ Thought Marik nervously. On the other hand, Vivian was biting her pink handkerchief. _Grrrrrr! Malik I'm going to kill you! You better not notice us!_ Vivian thought angrily. The short girl and another girl that was a bit taller than her went in front of the stage.

"_I hope you liked it so far!"_ yelled the short girl.

Since the crowd was a bit silent, you can hear a guy yell out ' I LOVE YOU YUGI!' and 'RYOU~', much to the two embarrassment.

The girl called Ryou grabbed the microphone from Yugi. She had a blue and black fedora hat. Black shorts the rested two inches above the knee and ad a light blue shirt that went half way from her arm. A black vest rested on top of that and had a silver necklace tie.

"_Well we still have more to show you guys so it's not over yet!"_

A lady in the back yell," THAT'S MY GIRL! WHOA! YOU GO GET'EM HONEY!"

The crowd laughed.

"_Hehehe, thank Tiffany! With out further ado it's the one and only Gangster Twins!"_

Both girls ran out the stage. A blonde hair poked out from underneath as was rising while the blonde started to make a beat. Two men that were twins started dancing and moving. The crowd went wild.

"I hope you're liking my choice," said an amused voice.

Eight heads shot up to see a sliver-haired man that covered half his face. He wore a red suit that was the same outfit from Duelist Kingdom. He came and sat down on one of the seats that were available.

"I have to admit, this is an awesome place. Though, my casino is better," Bakura replied.

"It's active place. Seems like a lot of money comes out of this doesn't it," Seto said.

Pegasus crossed his legs and laid back a bit. he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and rested his cheek on the back of his hand.

"It is and it does," he said amusingly, "but of course, we are here for business, not for dancing our selves silly. Oh look! I haven't seen them for a long time! Oh goody goody gosh! What joy!"

All eight scooted away from him a bit and looked back at the stage.

"_Ryou is next and is going to sing __**Run Devil Run**__ by __**Ke$ha**__"_

The DJ made a nice beat as Ryou swing a bit to the music. The stage was dark and little devil horns were the only light source.

_I always knew you were a bad boy_

_I used to think that it was cool_

_You took me down like a Rod Roy_

_But now I'm coming next to you._

_Run devil run, run devil run_

_Run devil, devil run, run_

The light shone up and some back dancers were in devil costumes. Making poses every now and then.

_I never knew about your red horns_

_I never saw you evil scars_

This song reminded her of Bakura so much now that she thinks about it. Oh well!

_You use to be what I would live for_

_But then you went and stopped my heart_

_The promises that you promised are about as real as an air guitar_

_So watch your back 'cuz I'm gonna steal you car_

Ryou then pointed to the crowd as the back dancers ran to the crowd.

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

'_Cause there's gonna be some h*ll today_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_And that's the only thing I'm going to say, hey_

_I wish I know the right from the start_

_That I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run, run Devil, Devil run, run_

Ryou then dismissed the back dancers and moved with the beat.

_Now that you're living with the vampires_

_You better get yourselves a gun_

_I'll make ya sing_

_Just like a boy's choir_

_I'll string you up to have some fun_

_Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run, run Devil, Devil run, run_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

'_Cause there's goona be some h*ll today_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_And that's the only thing I'm going to say, hey_

_I wish I know the right from the start_

_That I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run, run Devil, Devil run, run_

_Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run, run Devil, Devil run, run_

_I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk_

_I'm firing the cannon, your gonna get sunk_

_You better sail off to the seven seas_

_There' not enough room for you and for me_

_(once again if you please)_

_There's not enough room for you and for me_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

'_Cause there's goona be some h*ll today_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_And that's the only thing I'm going to say, hey_

_I wish I know the right from the start_

_That I was dancing with the dark_

_You better run, run, run, run, run_

_Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run, run Devil, Devil run, run_

_Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run, run Devil, Devil run, run_

The song ended and she ended with a pose. The crowd cheered and She bowed.

"_Thank you! Thank you!"_

"THAT'S MY GIRL! WHOOOOOOOOA!" yelled Tiffany.

"_Thanks! Now it's YUgi singing __**The King is Dead but the Queen is Alive!**__"_

A spotlight shined on Yugi, showing her sitting crossed legged on a throne. She had a purple cape and what seemed like the royal court stood beside her. She stood up slowly and sang while she walked like a queen. The drums and electric guitars started to play.

_The king is dead but the queen is alive,_

_Off with his head_

_I am done with his lies,_

_A fair win I have fought for my life, a clean slate after all this time, _

_A revolution and now I am in charge_

_My evolution is to shoot for the stars,_

_His first mistakes underestimates,_

_He didn't bother to a appreciate,_

_Soooo, Rah rah rah,_

_Sis boom f*cking blah_

_There's a party in your honor, but you won't be there whatever, so,_

_Three cheers for the one that got away,_

_You were just blah, blah, blah_

_I was oh my god,_

_And unlike your anatomy,_

_I'm glad I had it in me_

_Now the king, the king, the king, the king is dead,_

_But the queen is alive_

Yugi was standing close to the edge of the stage with a purple cape behind her.

_I guess the village didn't raise you right,_

_Don't think nobodies gonna mourn you tonight,_

_No more likes to wet your appetite,_

_You make me sick I didn't wanna fight,_

_I thought we ruled the heavens in the earth,_

_I really thought I was the only girl,_

_Your secrets have all been revealed to me,_

_You've been dethroned there goes your legacy_

_Soooo, Rah rah rah,_

_Sis boom f*cking blah_

_There's a party in your honor, but you won't be there whatever, so,_

_Three cheers for the one that got away,_

_You were just blah, blah, blah_

_I was oh my god,_

_And unlike your anatomy,_

_I'm glad I had it in me_

_Now the king, the king, the king, the king is dead,_

_But the queen is alive_

Yugi smirked. Oh how this reminds her of Yami. She chuckled to herself.

_There are consequences in this life,_

_A punishment that fit the crime,_

_Your last words, I heard I'm sorry,_

_Now look at me and all my glory,_

Yugi walked back to her throne but she didn't sit just yet. She grabbed a crown that had the eye of Horus and turned around. She inspected it as she tried it on.

_The king is dead but the queen id alive,_

_I wear your crown and I look quite nice,_

_I almost let you get the best of me_

_But no ones ever going to get the queen, ahhhh_

Yugi jumped on the throne and danced herself silly while the electric guitar and drums took over. The dancers were doing a food fight with yugi joining in. They even threw some at the crowd. Yugi the jumped on the throne and looked at the crowd.

_Heyyyyy._

_Sooooo, Rah rah rah,_

_Sis boom f*cking blah_

_There's a party in your honor, but you won't be there whatever, so,_

_Three cheers for the one that got away,_

Yugi fist pumped in the air.

_You were just blah, blah, blah_

_I was oh my god,_

_And unlike your anatomy,_

_I'm glad I had it in me_

_Now the king, the king, the king, the king is dead, _

_The king, the king, the king is dead,_

_But the queen is alive!_

The crowd cheered shouted once again. Yugi got off the throne and walked up a bit while they cleared the stage.

"_Thanks for being here with us guys. I know were usually have more performances, DJ Red Eyes then the glow-in-the-dark but unfortunately were going to have to cut through the performances and have DJ Red Eyes while we spray you guys with,"_ she took out a water gun,"_ the girls and I are going to have to spray you guys with goo!"_

The crowd cheered. Yugi, Ryou and Malik sprayed some glow-in-the-dark goo every now and then. DJ Red Eyes grabbed a microphone.

"_Thanks everyone for coming again! PLEASE DO NOT! I REPEAT DO NOT DRIVE DRUNK," there was some chuckles," BYE!"_

"Lets go!" Pegasus said as he led the eight to the floor.

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: longest chapter yet! Phew! I'm tired. I hope you know why I chose these songs. Tell me if you think it goes along with what they are going through.

Reviews are my heart

My dream and Soul

So please review

Or my chapters won't be as nice as gold 


	5. Chapter 5

ABB101: Hello. Sorry for the long wait for this story. I gotten busy with school lately and my school is "preparing" us for the CST test. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**~ INVISIBLE LINE ~**

When DJ Red Eyes told the crowd good night, thousands of people went through the doors. They were pushing and shoving but at the same time some were laughing or just laughing because they were drunk. The huge blocks on the dance floor were starting to lower down for the people to go home.

Where the bar was, Mary and Torikki were having a bit of trouble with the people at the bar. Mari and Suikku weren't having any trouble…for now. Nazo looked around the dance floor to look for people who had stayed behind. Maria was outside, doing the same thing Nazo was doing. Once everyone was out or thrown out the six of them left to go home. Tristan and Duke closed the doors and put a passcode to lock the place up for the night. Then the couple walked toward home.

Pegasus led the group to one of what seemed an old fashion elevator. It had metal bars on all four corners, which held a metal ceiling and the railing. Once everyone was inside Pegasus pulled the handle that was on his right. As the elevator went down four shadows appeared on stage. It was hard to make out whom it was because of the light that was shining behind the figures, leaving it dark on half the person's body.

At last they reached the bottom and Pegasus was the first to greet them with open arms.

"Ah~! My girls! It has been far so long don't you think," Pegasus said in his cheerful tone.

The four figures jumped down the stage at the same time. Still, it was hard for the rest group to see their faces but their voices didn't change the fact of who they are.

"It's nice to see you as well Mr. Crawford. But surely," the small figure jumped and sat on the stage, "this has to do with something other than a friendly visit doesn't it," replied the small figure.

"Always straight to the point Yugi-gal. You haven't changed when I last saw you," Pegasus said cheerfully.

Yami tried to keep a straight face at the mention of his hikari, his _ex_-girlfriend. After all these years, he finally found out what Yugi has been doing. What was Yugi doing? In his mind the answer was: nothing. It seems like Yugi was doing nothing but noghting. Only to perfom and sing. That sounded lame in Yami's head. He wasn't the only one who was trying to keep a straight face.

Tea had to do everything in her power to lash out and scream at Yugi. She had to play cool. She would not repeat _would not_ lose Yami _again_. She finally had Yami around her finger. She finally had what she wanted and that wasn't going to stop. Nothing was going to stand in the way of her and _her_ Yami-kins! Especially Yugi! She destroyed Yugi's life once and she can do it again. Tea breathed in and out while thinking to herself. _Calm down Tea. If you don't you'll start to get wrinkles and white hair._

The small figure noticed their reactions. They may not be able to see them but she was smirking. She looked to her left, then to her right while nodding her head. She looked back to the group.

"Now why would I change to something I'm not," she said mockingly. She turned to the figure that was taller and said, "Oi, Joey. As much as I like to keep things dramatic here do you think you can turn off the stage light," Yugi asked.

"Yeah _Joey, _go and turn off the light. Woof woof," laughed a shadow that was slightly taller than Yugi.

"And make it quick, it's hurting my eyes," said another shadow.

"Alright, alright I'll go," Joey said as she jumped on stage and stomped her foot. Then she disappeared under the stage.

Pegasus laughed, "Ryou! Malik! What a pleasure to see you two once again,"

To say that time stopped and the earth stood still, it literately did the group of eight. The yami's jaws dropped all the way to the ground and the yami's _girlfriends_ had to keep on a straight face for they couldn't yell. Pegasus was talking to the three ladies while laughing at the same time.

The stage spotlight turned off revealing the hikaris faces. They haven't changed. They still have their voice and a bit of their personality. Their faces lost a bit of baby fat but they still manage to pull off an adorable face of innocence. Joey reappeared back on stage. She seemed to be on some type machine that lets her go up and down from under the stage.

Joey walked and jumped off stage.

"Now what Mr. Crawford?" asked the blonde.

Pegasus thought for a moment then his face lit up.

"Do you have a place where the CEO's of these huge companies could talk in private," Pegasus asked, indicating the yamis.

Malik looked where Pegasus was indicating then back to Pegasus. She sighed and looked at Yugi. Yugi held a stern face nodded her head. The hikaris started walking and the rest got an idea to follow them. After walking through some halls and up some staircases, they stopped in front of a door. Ryou opened the door and the hikaris went in first. They stood back to let everyone else in. it was a very beautiful and fancy room.

The walls were white and the floor was light grey marble. A horseshoe shape couch was placed in the middle of the room with an oval glassed coffee table in front of the couch. The coffee table held a metal container with champagne that was surrounded with ice cubes. At the far end of the room was a bar. The bar had a glass cups dangling from the top and different types of drinks rested against the wall. A balcony was a few feet away from the bar. The balcony showed the city of Domino and the night sky, which was covered by see through red curtains.

"You have out done yourself ladies! Truly beautiful, "exclaimed Pegasus.

As the group got to sit down, Vivian asked, "How is it that you have such fancy rooms? Isn't this place for idiots to dance and to follow their pathetic dreams or to just waste money or- "she was cut off by Malik's warning growl.

The three other hikaris stifled a giggle that bubbled in their stomachs. Malik glared at Vivian for a second and closed her eyes. She calmed down and reopened her eyes.

"To answer your question_ Vivian_, "she gritted that name through her teeth with venom, "we have these rooms for people who are here to do business like what we are doing now. This place is supposed to let you be free of all your worried and to be loose. That's why some people perform. To show people who they are and what they are made of. Though I don't think you came to the right place, "Malik said but whispered the last part to herself.

Vivian glared at her but then sat next to Marik while holding his hand. Once everyone was seated (except the hikaris sice they were standing in front of everyone), they were waiting for their rival companies to arrive.

Two minutes passed and Marik got bored.

"When are they coming?" Marik whined.

"I thought you might never ask," Ryou said.

Pegasus stood up and indicated to the hikaris with a big smile, "Please introduce yourselves,"

"I am Yugi Motou, CEO of S.Y.G. aka: Save. Your. Games Corporations and a rival of the Sennen, Kaiba and Dragon Corp."

"I am Joey Wheeler, CEO of Dragon Corporations and a rival of Sennen, Kaiba and S.Y.G. Corp."

"I am Ryou Bakura, owner of the casinos called Money's Dagger and a rival of Dark Loot,"

"I am Malik Ishtar, owner of the clubs called Egyptian Sand and a rival of Black Rose,"

Each hikari stood side by side and bowed down at the same time saying in union, "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you,"

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: in the last chapter, those songs that I mentioned are the lyrics to _**the**_ song. I didn't add anything to the lyrics and it wasn't any lyrics to a parody. They are nice songs so I recommend you hear them if you want to. Who thought the rivals of the Yami's Corp, casino and club weren't the hikaris but someone else? Anyone? Anyone? Well then…

Review please

To get another chapter

I like cheese

I'm such a wanker


	6. Chapter 6

ABB101: I'm alive...for now. YOLO! ANYWAYS~ sorry for the tardiness. There is a poll in my profile so check it out if ya want. It asks what story I should do next so check it out!

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

The room became silent. The yamis and their girlfriends stayed still as a rock while trying to comprehend what the hikaris had just said.

Pegasus cleared his throat, "Well that was a little um unpredictable."

Malik smirked and went over to the bar to get a drink with Ryou. Joey was leaning against the wall on her phone. Yugi cleared her throat that caught the yamis and their girlfriends' attention.

"It seems that there needs to be some explanations," Yugi confirms.

"Yes, please explain," Yami said.

"Well," Yugi started, "after we or all of us broke up Joey, Malik, Ryou and I got together. We decided to make a place, a club where people can come and let out all their stress. So they can show who they want to be and show their talent."

"HAHA! That's true," Ryou slurred a bit. She was sitting on one of the high chairs leaning on the counter with Malik behind the counter, drinking as well.

"Mmm," Malik said," I-I was the one who thought we should make our own companies!"

"With the help of our Dog-Nerd-"

"HEY!" Joey cut off Ryou.

"We were able to start our own companies keeping us anonymous. Sure Joey's and Yugi's companies are rivals but they work together sometimes when they have to. Malik and I work together sometimes to make a casino/club place."

"I, thou, made that all happen," Joey stated.

Dark blue eyes narrowed to Joey. How can the pup-_mutt _make all that happen? For all that Seto knows, Joey can barely tie her own shoe! Let alone for her mind not to think about food all the time. Something wasn't right. Mai was sipping on her drink gently. Setting the cup down on the table her purple eyes narrowed to Joey's honey-brown eyes.

"How were you able to make all this happen?" Mai asked.

Joey puffed her chest a little on the question.

"I studied Seto's technology. I opened up the duel disc and peaked around a bit. I studied technology from reading on the Internet. With that information I was able to make my own technology. You saw how the floor was moving up and down slowly. I did that. I even made the lock for this place. I made my own of everything. Yugi here helped me study for all that since I didn't have the money."

Yugi smirked a bit.

"After finding out Sennen and Kaiba Corp. are enemies. I took matters into my own hands," Yugi stated, "as you know, Joey's and my company will be setting up some small tournaments around Domino."

Malik stood up with her drink and wobbled a bit causes her drink to spill a little.

"W-what a-a-about me a-and R-R-Ryou-u?" Malik asked.

Yugi sighed and shook her head. she muttered under her breath saying something about making those two stop drinking.

"Ryou and yourself will donate some money to the tournaments. You will also be there to help the beginners and watch the duels to make sure it's fair."

"YAY!" shouted Ryou caused her drink to spill all over Miho.

"Oops," whispered Ryou as she got off her seat.

Miho gasped and looked at her drenched clothes. She couldn't believe how horrible she looked. She looked so HORRIBLE with a capital "H". _How dare she! How dare she embarrass me in front of everyone! I'll make her pay! I'll! Make! Her! Pay! _Miho thought out loud.

Bakura, on the other hand, had to choke on his laughter. He could've laughed for hours at how his girlfriend looked. He turned around and saw Marik with his head down while his shoulders were shaking. He knew Marik would laugh. Vivian's face was twisted in a way no mankind thought it would twist. She had her eyes on Malik since she was laughing as well.

Ryou was laughing. Laughing so hard that her face turned red and was resting against the wall. Yugi quickly covered her mouth at the display of Miho all wet and Joey was laughing a little but was still concentrated on her phone.

"YOU LITTLE-GRRRR! I'M GOING TO KIL YOU!" Miho shouted as she ran toward Ryou.

Ryou stopped laughing instantly and saw Miho running. She stood up and grabbed Miho's arm. Miho gasped as she felt Ryou bend her arm behind her back and felt her face against the wall. Her other arm was also behind her back and Ryou held her wrists tightly.

"You were saying," hissed Ryou.

"I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!I'msorry!Iwon'tdoitaga in!Iwon'tdoitagain!Iwon'tdoitagain!" cried Miho.

"That's what I like to hear," Ryou said as she let go of Miho.

Miho dropped to the ground and crawled back to Bakura who was holding her protectively. Miho cried but a small smirk was sent to Ryou's way and then disappeared quickly. Bakura held her a bit tightly. He was surprised that Ryou was able to move quickly. Let alone, for her attitude to change.

Ryou growled lowly at the smirk and crossed her arms. Yugi sighed again. Malik just laughed even harder.

"Man! That was just-! That was just-! HA-LAR-I-OUS!" Malik laughed.

"Oh! Shut your noise tube! Ryou may hav-"

"JOEY! May have! May HAVE?! Dude, Ryou like totally flipped that gangsta! Totally FLIPPED!" Malik shouted with glee.

Ryou sighed, "The only reason I did flip the guy was because he kept bothering me."

Pegasus cleared his throat. Everyone turned around and looked at Pegasus.

"Well, I think it's getting late. Don't you all agree?" Pegasus said to everyone.

"It is. We will take our leave. I have an important meeting tomorrow anyways," Seto said while rising from his seat.

"Don't you always," muttered Joey.

Seto glared at Joey, "What was that you said _Wheeler_?"

Joey just put on a sarcastic look of shocked on her face, "Who? _Me?_"

"Yes, _you_! What did you say to my _boyfriend_?" Mai yelled. Her hands on her hips when she rose from her seat.

Joey just smirked, "Sorry I don't speak retard,"

Malik and Ryou had to just blurt out, "OOOOOOOOOH-ow!"

Yugi hit them from the back of their head to shut them up.

"Maybe we should-" but Yugi was interrupted by Mai's screech.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU LOW LIFE! HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" yelled Mai, pointing to joey.

"EVERY HIKARI FOR THEMSELVES!" shout Malik as she opened the door and ran off.

"WHAT SHE SAID!" Ryou followed Malik with Yugi and Joey right behind them.

"FOLLOW THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Mai shouted in a very dramatic position.

"Lets go ladies!" Vivian said and ran out the room with the other three.

Silence filled the room. The curtains from the balcony moved gently. The city noise could be heard from a distance. Noises from down stairs were heard. Each guy in the room held a poker face, stunned by what happened.

"Weird," said the four yamis in union.

"Well," coughed Pegasus, "should we go now?"

"Yes, we will take our leave," Yami said.

The five men walked their way into the war zone…which was the dance floor. Upon reaching the dance floor, the five mean once again were shocked at the mess. Lipstick stains marked the floor. White powder was sprinkled everywhere. The only thing that was missing was a ring for the wrestling match.

"HAHAHAHA! COMING THROUGH!" shouted a voice from above.

The five men looked up and saw Malik jumping off from the headlights with Vivian chased after her. Vivian ran then jumped off gracefully, making a flip the landed. Malik started to move away from the attacks Vivian was making.

"IMA SO KILL MALIK!" shouted a very angry Ryou who was being chased by Miho. Miho started throwing random stuff from her purse at Ryou. Ryou swore that each purse held a black hole because miho kept putting her hand in the purse and then throwing them to Ryou. To escape this, she ran across the stage, jumped off and leaned against the stage. Miho jumped off the stage and started to look for Ryou. _Is she that clueless?!_ Ryou took this chance to quietly jump back on stage. She started to walk backwards, keeping her watch on Miho, when she bumped into Yugi.

"S-sorry M-Malik…running from T-Tea…so…tired" Yugi said.

"Yeesh! YOU TRY GETTING ATTACKED BY HIGH HEELS! OW! STOP! THAT HURTED!" yelled the tall blond.

Joey had her hands covering her head as she ran, jumped and ran again away from Mai who had a high heel in her hand.

" THAT"S WHAT SHE SAID" Malik and Marik said at the same time.

Purple eyes looked at each other for a moment, eyes wide but then feminine eyes narrowed and looked away. Marik sighed and looked away. Something inside of him felt…whole when he looked into Malik's eyes. He forgot how it felt to _feel_ whole again. He shook those thoughts away. Malik broke his heart by cheating on some guy. He had proof. Vivian had proof and showed him that proof. Malik on the other hand, felt bad that she looked away. _Why should I even feel bad? He's the one who believed that-that thing called_ Vivian_. He broke up with me! He broke up with me, leaving me by myself. Telling me to go with my boyfriend! What boyfriend if he _WAS_ my boyfriend!_

Joey happened to hide somewhere and Yugi went under the stage. Tea huffed in frustration and Mai put her shoes back on. Both ladies went back to their respective boyfriends. Ryou managed to push Miho toward Bakura who glared at Ryou for pushing his girlfriend. He only received a glare back from Ryou that sended shiver down his spine, not that he would show it though. Malik ducked an attack and Vivian gracefully jumped over Malik, landing in front of Marik.

"FROM THIS DAY ON!" shout Mai, "THIS! MEANS! WAR!"

"YOUR ON PLASTIC BREAST!" shouted Malik

"YOLO!" shouted Ryou.

"What?" asked Miho.

"You. Obviously. Lack. Originality," Ryou answered.

Mai gasped, "NOT EVEN AND MY BREASTS ARE 100% PURE NATURAL! Lets go! Do the Walk-Away ladies,"

The four girlfriends lifted their heads up, put a hand on their hip, and walked away with their boyfriends.

**~ INVISBLE LINE ~**

ABB101: YES! The chapter I have been waiting for! Its time for, DRUM ROLL PLEASE *drums* PRANKS! I already asked an authoress to help me with pranks! And now I need you guys to help me come up with pranks to torture TEA! VIVIAN! MIHO! AND MAI!

Put your pranks on your reviews

You decide

To torture the four

With your very eyes


End file.
